


Routine

by Werewolf_Prince_Charming



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Future Fic, Headcanons basically, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Trimberly implied, Zack/Tommy implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Prince_Charming/pseuds/Werewolf_Prince_Charming
Summary: There's no candlelit dinners or nights out on the town for Billy and Jason. But after being together for 10 years, they have their own ways of coexisting. They may not be traditional, but they work, and that's what matters.





	Routine

Nights might be the prime time for some romantics and lovers out there, but they very rarely are when Billy and Jason spend time together. Nights are Billy out in the shed Jason built in the backyard and wired up with seven separate fuses in the breaker box that’s back in their house. Nights are Jason vegging out in front of the TV wearing nothing but flannel pajama pants on a couch he didn’t have a strong opinion about but Billy liked the texture of it so much he clapped as soon as he sat down in the store. Nights are Jason thanking their fortune to have found this house halfway between Angel Grove and the quarry, because it’s so far from neighbors and he can hear Brad Paisley all the way in the kitchen where he’s emptying the dishwasher. Nights are Billy sorting his newly recovered scrap material by function and drowning out all other noises of the world with country music. Nights are Jason texting Billy before going into the shed to get a tool or two he needs for the Chevy he’s rebuilding, just in case Billy is hanging from the ceiling in front of the door… again.

It’s the mornings that are for them. The _them_ kind of them. But not before sunrise. Before sunrise, Jason is already out the door on the mountain trails near their house. Before sunrise, he returns home and showers and doesn’t bother with more than boxers before he crawls back into bed where he drapes an arm over Billy carefully maneuvering around the pockets of glass beads in the blanket that’s draped over him. At Dawn, Jason waits until Billy’s alarm goes off, which is usually only a few minutes because Jason is proud to say he’s got the routine down and he doesn’t want to waste a second.

Mornings are for slow, sleepy good morning smiles and, “Jason, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. Do I need to tell you about bacteria again?” Mornings are Billy’s fingers tracing patterns and paragraphs over Jason’s abs in the hazy dawn filtering through the red and blue plaid curtains Jason insisted they get for their bedroom. Mornings are Billy’s morning bathroom routine and Jason cooking scrambled eggs and toast strangely taking the same amount of time. Or the same amount of time as setting up candlelight and cereal bowls. Mornings on Sunday involve the addition of bacon and mixed fruit and definitely takes more time, but Billy doesn’t mind waiting because he gets to watch Jason’s arms cutting the fruit and it’s visually pleasing for more than one reason. Mornings are slow kisses against the acrylic kitchen counter, forgotten mismatched dishes Billy and Jason found at various yard sales and flea markets, and stumbled footsteps down the hallway filled with pictures of family and friends. Mornings are “I love you"s pressed between two pairs of lips as Jason trips over his own feet trying to put on work pants, knowing he’ll be late for his 9am start time because it’s a 10 minute drive even though he could run there in 5 easy. Weekend mornings, however, are Jason pressing his weight onto Billy’s back as he lays face down in bed for as long as they can stay comfortable until Billy flings Jason off and crawls between Jason’s legs for a round two.

Evenings are dinner alone together, always, unless they’re invited to their parents’ homes and have a day or two notice. Evenings are talking about how work went for Jason and if he has any news to share from his sister who he usually stop by to see every Tuesday at her after school job at the pet store. Evenings are talking about Billy’s errands and the places Billy explored where he probably shouldn’t have been but he found new things that interested him so “It’s okay if it’s for knowledge, Jason. Don’t worry, I did the laundry first.” Evenings are for weekly bonfires in their backyard with the other original Rangers, which are always at their place because Trini and Kim’s apartment has a noise ordinance and Zack kept the trailer after his mom passed but the park doesn’t allow open fires and they’re pretty sure Tommy is back living with Zack _again_ but nothing has ever been stated about that in the open. Sleeping dogs, Jason thinks, and all that. Evenings have less routine and less they can control.

Nights, by requirement then, are for hobbies and stimming. Cleaning and experimenting. ESPN and country music. Alone time. But it’s perfect, because they always have their mornings.


End file.
